Silent Serenade
by Lisana
Summary: After being ordered to leave the Mission, Sidathe, a young Nord woman, was content with her new life in Skyrim. When she crosses paths with a mysterious stranger, Sidathe meets the person responsible for all of her pain back in Cyrodiil and the disbanding of the Mission. This is her last chance, but everything comes at a price, even for those who sing the silent serenade.
1. Prologue: Old Friends Die Hard

**_Author's Note: I'm a huge fan of Skyrim and this is my first attempt at writing any Fan Fiction. Suggestions and reviews are welcome, just don't be too harsh. I hope you enjoy my story._**

* * *

"What will we do now, master?" A small Wood Elf covered in blood asks.

"I, am not your master. I couldn't come up with a plan to save everyone back there... I am not worthy." A tall Dark Elf, who is wearing a withered set of custom steel armor, replies. He turns his back and stares at the moon looming overhead.

He hangs his head. I walk up to him and gently place my hand on his shoulder. "Anjuan, you were Leon's general, and a friend. If anyone deserves to take over the Mission, it's you." I say, my voice soft and filled with pain. I can tell that he feels guilty, it was his job to protect Leon at all costs. He was supposed to be the strongest warrior out of all of us, next to Leon.

Anjuan turns his head and glances at me over his shoulder. "Sidathe, you and I both lost someone today. Please, give me peace and understand my guilt." The grief in his voice is overwhelming.

I turn my attention to the group of 15 men standing behind us. 12 of them are Elves: Dunmer, Bosmer, and Altmer. Of the other three men, one is an Imperial and the other two are Nords. Each one of them is covered in blood, dirt and sweat from the fight. Many of them are injured. They look as if they had all the life sucked out of them.

"So, few survived…" I mutter to myself, while scanning over the diminished number of our forces.

"Alright men! Enough standing around, tend to your injuries and stay out of sight! Give Anjuan and me some privacy please." I order. After my words, the men quickly leave the hidden clearing and enter the forest that surrounded it.

"Anjuan… regardless of whether you like it or not, you are our leader now. This isn't the time for sulking. What's our next move?" I inquire.

"Disband…" His voice is barely audible.

"What? Did I hear you correctly?"

Anjuan turns around and looks me in the eyes. His red eyes burn right through me. He is serious. What is he thinking?

"Tell the men, Sidathe!" He commands. I stand still and stare at him. "No, I'm not going to do that, Anjuan. I'm not going to abandon the Mission. Do you even know what it means to these men?" I ask.

Anjuan forcefully places his hand on the hilt of his sword and walks towards me. "You think I don't? We've all been affected by the Thalmor and their fight for dominance." The large Dark Elf towers above me, his voice becomes threatening. "Now, that's an order! This was all just a stupid dream that Leon had, nothing more!" Anjuan's hot breath blows in my face and my anger intensifies.

How could he say something like that?

I look up at him and see that he is annoyed at my defiance. I raise my hand and slap him. My hand makes contact with his dark skin and the sound it creates is deafening. He stood just as he was before. There was no sign that he was in any pain.

"My brother died for that dream." I reply, turning on the balls of my feet. "I'll be sure to tell the men. Then I'm_ gone_." My voice is dark and filled with anger. I walk towards the edge of the clearing, carrying the burden of the orders that we are to disband immediately.

"Sidathe… how will I find you?" I stop in my tracks and peer over my shoulder at hearing those words come from his mouth. "Why would you want to find me?" I ask, curious about the mixed signals he was sending. "Don't be stubborn Sid, just because we're disbanding doesn't mean that we can't stay in touch. That we can't stay together." Anjuan's voice becomes soft and gentle.

"Besides, I think both Leon and your brother would prefer it if I stayed with you for awhile. You aren't thinking clearly, I can see it in your eyes." I cringe, hearing these words from him after what he had just said.

"First you show complete disregard for the Mission and what it meant to Leon. Now you seem to be concerned about what my brother and him would think." I reply coldly and continue towards the woods.

"Finding the Kinsbane won't bring them back." He yells back.

As I continue walking, I mumble to myself, "No… but it'll give me a reason for _revenge_." With that, I disappear into the bushes, preparing to relay Anjuan's orders.

* * *

I remain silent and motionless. I wait for what seems to be days for the chaos just outside the cave to stop and for silence to return to my ringing ears.

The noise outside the frozen cave had finally dissipated. Screams no longer tainted the quiet ambience of the icy breeze blowing through the cavern. A final booming roar of the black beast echoes through my ears.

I get up off of the ice-covered ground of the desolate cave. I walk past the carcass of the wolf I ran into when I entered the cave. I pull out my Daedric dagger from the neck of the carcass and ready myself for what may lay outside the protected confines of the cave. I peer my head outside the crevasse, which is the entrance to the cave, and my eyes widen.

Plumes of smoke mar the pale blue sky. The smell of burnt flesh rushes into my nose. No life is in sight. I carefully walk down the steps, with my dagger drawn, which led up to my safe cavern, and prepare for any enemies that may still be lingering. That is, if anything could have survived the destruction of the flying menace.

I trek down the side of the mountain and see a small shack, which is unharmed. As I approach the rickety the shack, a Nord woman runs out from behind it. I lower my dagger and place in into its sheath, that's latched idly onto my hip.

"Oh! Another survivor!" She yells and runs up to me. The woman turns her head over her shoulder, looking behind her, and yells, "Quick, over here!" A Nord man runs out from the shack and meets the woman at her side."Oh my," he says. "You survived the attack on Helgen!" The man exclaims, but it sounds more like he's asking if I am actually a survivor.

"Are you an Imperial?" The woman asks.

"No, she's _clearly_ a daughter of Skyrim!" He argues. They begin bickering with each other on whether or not I was a Stormcloak or an Imperial.

"No… no… " Their arguing drains out my voice as I try to oppose their accusations. I sigh, irritated with the inability for the man and woman to pay attention. My patience begins to wear thin. I try again.

"I am…" I began, but this time the sight of a large brown bear, which stands looming behind the man and woman, cuts me off. I gesture for them to be quite, yet again, my efforts prove to be pointless.

The bear travels closer towards the man and the woman, stalking its prey, taking advantage of their backs being turned. I carefully reach for my dagger and ready myself to attack the feral beast.

The woman, who looks weary from the arguing, catches my movement. She turns her head and sees the bear, face to face. She lets out a piercing shriek. The man, who is all too unwary of what danger is behind him, is stunned by the terrifying noise.

The bear, which looks to be just as stunned as the man by this commotion, is forced to take lethal action. It jumps at the woman, pinning her to the ground. I hurl myself towards the mass of fur, and the unlucky woman, who lays beneath it. I hold onto the beast's back and steady myself.

The woman screams. Blood begins to stain the grass beneath us. It's metallic odor rushes into my nose. I wrinkle my nose in an attempt to rid the odor from torturing my nose any further.

This is a smell that I have not gotten used to. No man could bare the burden of forgetting the horrid smell of blood.

I decide to take action before it's too late for the poor woman. I take my dagger and stab it into the bear's shoulder. Blood spews from the wound and stains my clothes. The animal roars in pain and flings me off of its back.

I land with a _thump_ on the ground. Pain shoots up my spine. I scurry to my feet, and see the stumbling beast charging towards me. Unfortunately, my dagger remains lodged in the bear's shoulder.

"Go help her! I'll get rid of this animal." I order the man, while keeping my eyes on the furious animal. The man snaps out of the shocked trance and rushes over to the woman, who appears to be barely breathing. As he tends to her, I bolt towards the forest with the ferocious animal behind me.

Just like the old days but… a little easier. Now, where shall I go?

I scan the scattered forest, searching for a tree, perfect for my specific needs. I spot a tree just up ahead, a little on the thin side, but tall as the White Gold Tower back in Cyrodiil.

"Perfect." I mutter to myself. I turn my head and grin at the animal, taunting it. The bear lets out an irritated growl and picks up speed. I sprint forward, leading the animal to my trap.

Once I reach the tree, I spot a sizeable, jagged rock near its base. I pick it up and put it in my pocket for later use. I quickly climb up the tree. I perch myself on a branch and watch the bear abruptly stop just below my feet. It stares up at me, with eyes as dark as dusk, and attempts to climb the tree. It slowly scales the tree; the adrenaline of the whole attack must be wearing off. The animal stops halfway up the tree.

"Aw, poor thing. Tired, are we?" I mock the bear. I feel some pity for the poor thing, making it fail repeatedly, only to have it ultimately die. "Well, Anjuan, I suppose I'll put you out of your misery." I say to the bear and it simply stares at me. "Don't act like the brainless animal, which you take the form of."

The bear smirks, although to anyone else, the beast is just displaying its deadly teeth. Then, it scrambles up the tree. I pull the rock out of my pocket and launch myself off of the branch, with my head spotting the ground.

I reach for my dagger, still in the animal's back, and yank it out of the shoulder of the bear. I take the rock, in hand, and smash it into the animal's skull. Droplets of ruby liquid spew everywhere. I flip, midair, and land gracefully on the ground, on my feet.

Perfection, good to see my training has not been forgotten.

The bear lands on the ground with a thud. Disoriented from the fall, the animal slowly stands up. Its fur is stained with dark red blood. Suddenly, the bear collapses, probably due to the loss of blood. I tentatively walk over to the bear, my dagger eagerly waiting to finish the job it had begun. I pet the dying animal's head.

"Anjuan, you disappoint me." I whisper softly into the bear's ear. "I thought you wouldn't go back to her. Afterall, _she_ betrayed you. You hated her with a _passion_."

I take my dagger and pierce the beast's heart. The bear let's out a quiet whimper. "Leon would _pity_ you, I, on the other hand, find this terribly _upsetting_," I say, twisting the dagger. I feel the bear's breathing slow, until it completely stops. "You… were family." I mutter to the corpse.

I rip my dagger out of the bear's body. It's jagged edges tear through its flesh and emerges, dripping with the animal's blood. I wipe it off on the grass and return it to its sheath.

Slowly, the remains of the bear shifts into that of a Dark Elf's. He wears some ragged cloth clothing, dirtied with blood, and has dark hair, which is braided. I stared at the body.

Anjuan, how did she get to you?

"Hey, there you are!" A man's voice yells from behind me. I turn around and see the Nord man with the woman slouched at his side, her pale arm slung around his neck. A piece of cloth, covered with dots of red, wraps around her neck. She lifts up her head and smiles.

I run up to the man. "Are you alright?" I ask the woman, feeling guilty that she got inured at all.

"I'm fine," she begins, "I'm trained in basic Restoration. I should be fine in a few days." She explains and I smile, relieved that she was going to be fine.

The man curiously looks over my shoulder. "Who's that?" He asks, pointing behind me. "And where's the bear?"

I turn my head and look at Anjuan's lifeless body lying on the ground beside the tree. I replay what happened, what events lead up to his death.

"He must have been the bear's original victim." I reply, my voice flat, lacking sympathy. "There was nothing anyone could do." I quickly add, hoping that the man wouldn't notice my lack of compassion for the corpse.

Need to work on cover stories, no one can know. If they did, they would soon be joining him. I can't let anyone else get hurt.

"I'm glad that you are alright." I redirect the conversation. "I'm terribly sorry that I didn't do anything earlier." I know that I could have stopped her from getting injured at all. I should have killed the bear when I first spotted it.

The woman hugs me. I'm a bit taken back by this. "No need to apologize, you saved me, while my 'man' of a husband couldn't." She remarks. The man's face reddens with anger.

"Well excuse me. Your shriek could wake the dead. I'm surprised I'm not deaf." He replies with frustration in his deep voice. I manage to laugh. The couple looks at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just…" I pause. "It's just that you two remind me of some good friends of mine. They argued just about every time they spoke."

The man turns to the woman and they both smile. They grab the other's hand. "No one's perfect, but to me, this man is as wonderful as they come." The woman says lovingly.

I see the love they share. It's nice to know that even after such a time of uncertainty and death, they still find happiness. It reminds me of my life back in Cyrodiil, when I was happy and going on adventures with my brother and the people of the Mission.

"So," The man says, "Where are you headin' now?"

I think for a second about how I am going to answer his question. I can't tell the truth, so what will I tell him?

"Originally, my plan was to find some work in Helgen but…" I say before staring at the burning town behind the husband and wife.

"Well, do you have any family here?" The woman asks with a sincere expression on her face. I shake my head 'no.' "I'd offer to have you stay here with us, but our shack can barely hold the two of us." She explains.

"Oh no, I wouldn't impose on you two like that anyways." I say, grateful for knowing that they would offer if they could. "I suppose I'll have find another town. What is near here?" I ask the couple.

The woman puts her finger to her lip. She appears to be thinking about this quiet intently. The man answers before she has the chance. "Riverwood is the nearest town, but the Falkreath is the nearest city. I suggest headin' there before Riverwood, looks like you need supplies." The man says while looking me over with his eyes.

I restlessly adjust the large sack I was carrying on my back. "You see I don't do well in cities. I'm used to living in the country." I reply. "Crowded cities make me anxious."

Better get a move on. Who knows when someone will come to investigate.

"Well, you best get a move on. When night falls on Skyrim, it becomes dangerous for travellers." The man says, placing a worn map in my hand. His voice is unnerving, almost as if he was threatening me. Yet again, the gesture of giving me the map… this man was truly intriguing.

I nod and thank him for the map. The woman gives me a quick embrace. "Good luck, dear. I hope you find what you come here for." She whispers in my ear. A smile crawls across my face.

"I hope I do." With that, I set off, heading westward, to Riverwood.


	2. Breakpoint

I step outside and breathe in the fresh air. "Ah! Nothing like the fresh air of Frostfall." I sling my axe over my shoulder and head out to the mill. Riverwood is so peaceful in the mornings, before the shops open. It gives me time to think and appreciate the beauty of Skyrim, my new home.

"Hail, kinsman!" A guard utters with a thick Nordic accent.

"Hail." I reply.

After my short walk to the mill, I decide take some time to enjoy the remarkable scenery before the hustle and bustle of the day got in the way. The river was like an artful serpent, caressing the earth. Hues of blue and white swaying to the music of the sparrows, who are shrouded in the trees lining the riverbank. Butterflies flutter by, hoping that the calm breeze would carry them to far away places.

Even after these few months in Skyrim, I still have yet to get used to the breath-taking beauty of it all.

I brush the thoughts about the landscape around Riverwood off for a later time. I take my post at the lone woodcutting block farthest away from the mill. Yes, I admit, the job is terribly mundane but it pays well enough. The cost of living isn't overly expensive, but I recently bought a horse and I have to pay Alvor since he is willing to take me on as an apprentice.

I start the tedious task of chopping large logs into firewood and as time begins to pass, the town slowly comes alive. Stump barks loudly. I look in his direction and I see Gerdur emerging from her house. She's always up and running the mill in the morning. Hod appreciates his mead, a little too much if you ask me, so he's hung over well into the afternoon. Gerdur can seem cold sometimes since she's always running on her own for most of the day, although she was nice enough to agree to hire me.

I return my attention to the chopping block and realize that my log pile is diminished. I walk to the other side of the mill and gather more wood. I hear footsteps behind me. I turn around and see Faendal walking behind me.

I smile and say, "Good morning Faendal!"

He stops in his tracks and stares at me. "Hello, Sidathe." He manages to reply with a rather lifeless voice. He continues walking again, but this time in the direction he came. I drop the wood and it falls on the ground with a _thud! _I chase after Faendal.

"Sidathe! You better clean this up!" I hear Gerdur holler from the top of the mill.

I wave her demand off but I can still hear her cursing and I think she was blathering about how it's hard to find decent help these days. After sprinting after the Elf, I finally catch up to him.

"Faendal… will you just talk to me!" I lightly grab his shoulder and he whips around. His eyes livid like those of a ravenous dog's.

"Don't… touch… me." He says with intimidation woven into his voice.

I back up and give him a little room, although I know it won't do any good. "Faendal, I don't want to fight. I tried-" Faendal cuts me off.

"I don't want your excuses! It's too late! Camilla is already married to Sven!" He yells. The Wood Elf's eyes grow red and his voice becomes grizzly like a wild beast's. This was the complete opposite of how Faendal usually was.

"Look, I gave her the letter like you wanted. She read it and thought it was from him. All went according to plan, it's not my fault that Sven convinced her otherwise." I try reasoning with him.

"That's it!" Faendal wildly throws a punch. With ease, I dodge it. He loses his balance and stumbles forward and tumbles onto the ground. The commotion draws the gaze of a few citizens.

Great, just what I need, attention.

"I paid you to complete the job and do it right. Yet you still failed! You're no friend of mine, Sidathe!" Faendal shouts as he picks himself off the ground. In the blink of an eye, Faendal tackles me to the ground. Pain surges up my back.

Damn that Bosmer agility! I can't say I miss it.

"Oh look, a fight." One of the guards finally notices us and rushes over to where we landed. "Finally, some amusement. Perhaps it's not as bleak here as I thought." He murmurs to himself.

I quickly push Faendal's lean body off of me and hop to my feet. I look around and see that a crowd had already begun to gather.

Every resident of Riverwood scuttles outside, and form a circle around Faendal and me. The clanging of Alvor's hammer on the hot metal no longer rings through the air. Even Embry's drunken rants to Sigrid are nowhere to be heard. I can feel everyone's eyes stabbing me in the gut, pressing me to make the next move.

"Don't retaliate, Sidathe. That's not your life anymore. Be calm… be calm." I whisper to myself.

"Faendal, you don't need to do this!" I try to persuade him. I soften my eyes in hopes that he'll be more open to yielding. "No… I don't, but I have nothing left to lose." I faintly hear him murmur to himself.

"I'm not afraid of you… you… _milk drinker_!" Faendal screams, proving my effort as futile and his unwillingness to listen to reason.

I hear the _oohs_ from the crowd that's gathered to see the fight. They'll be in for a surprise, if they think Faendal will beat me.

"I'll be taking bets!" Frodnar exclaims. I glare at him. "Frodnar, you are such a nasty brat!" I yell. He laughs and says, "It's 3 to 1 for Sidathe! Any takers?!"

"I'll bet on the lil' lady, she's easy on the eyes." Embry stammers and pulls out a small pouch that appears to be full of gold.

Everyone laughs. That is everyone except Hod, who had finally appeared from his house. I'm sure he was so pleased to come out of his house to see such a ruckus. Everybody in town was outside, anticipating a brawl. Yearning for some simple, savage entertainment.

The three guards that patrol Riverwood had all gathered at the back of the crowd and were talking amongst themselves. They appeared to be rather impatient and unimpressed with the lack of a scrap.

Finally, one of them yells out, "Get on with it! I want to see blood!" The other guards grunt in agreement with his thought. It is at this point I realize how savage my kinsman truly are.

The crowd begins to rumble with noise. Conversations break out as everyone eagerly waits for the real fight to begin.

I listen in on Sigrid and Gerdur chatting amid the loud gathering of the town's people. "Personally, I think Faendal is jealous of her." Sigrid says to Gerdur, who had come down from her perch at the mill.

"Of course he is, she's the best woodcutter we've got." Gerdur replies. "He took a pay cut for her to work at the mill, although I told him that was the only way he's continue to work at the mill." Sigrid nods.

"I heard you've been having trouble with him." Sigrid says.

"Faendal has lost his usefulness and his ability to stay focused. Damn Elves. They think they all think they're superior to us Nords. If you ask me, they're nothing but scum." Gerdur retorts.

I see Faendal wince and it's not because of any physical pain. His Elf ears must have picked up the comment made by Gerdur. I see rage begin to brew in his body.

Finally, Faendal howls, "Enough! Let's get this over with." I stare into Faendal's burning eyes and a cunning grin sweeps across my face.

As you wish, Faendal. Let the games begin.


	3. Insult to Injury

The crowd that had gathered went silent and tension flooded the air around us. No one dared to move in fear that Faendal would unleash the beast on him or her. I eye-up Faendal and decide what move I should make.

Faendal was truly an archer of Valenwood. His body was thin and lanky, like that of a tree, consumed by disease. I knew that this could be an easy fight for me, but Bosmer are terribly crafty and swift like a fox. I had to strike quick and hard, in hopes that his body would collapse before his hopes did.

"Get on with it!" Lucan yells, his voice hungering for violence. I decide to oblige him by making the first move.

I charge at Faendal, letting a fistful of furry be my lead. I land the punch and he staggers back. A small cut appears just above his brow, now discolored with crimson blood.

"Hmph," Faendal snorts. "Lucky shot."

He retaliates by landing a sucker punch. The blow doesn't stagger me, but my stomach throbs where his surprisingly solid fist had struck me. Then he follows with another blow, this time he smashes the side of my head. I can't help but fall to the ground.

"Finish her!" A guard roars. With that I make an effort to get to my feet as slowly as possible.

After I'm back on my feet, I'm able to see a ferocious Faendal smirk just before he lands another punch. This time, he gets me square in the jaw. Pain ravages my jawline. I begin to taste the metallic liquid that has run down my face from a cut near my hairline. I grin, not to put on a show for the crowd, but in response to the effort of the Wood Elf.

Faendal notices that I'm still on my feet. "Oh, you're still standing?" He acts impressed.

His ego exceeds his ability at this point, that much I know. "I'm not out for the count yet." I retort. This is my game, if only he knew….

I meet his gaze and I see the fury within this Elf. Much like the fury from those in the Mission. I almost wish to congratulate him on his efforts. Instead, he hits me in the gut again and I stumble to the ground. My body is in complete agony since I have not experienced such pain since I was in the Mission.

I try to pick myself up, but my efforts prove to be pointless. My body collapses and returns to the cold ground.

I glance towards the crowd and see Faendal carrying himself as if he was triumphant. I see everyone praising him on his honorable fight.

"How surprising Faendal! Beating a Nord like that. You've done your kind proud, Bosmer." Orgnar says to the Elf while shaking his hand. "She may speak like a true Nord, but she is no more a Nord than I." He replies.

I slowly rise to my knees. How would he know what it means to be a true Nord?

I examine the crowd and notice Hod is not paying any attention to Faendal. Instead, he is staring at me. It seems like he was going over what I did during the fight, like he was calculating the outcome of the fight. He locks his gaze with mine and I feel nothing but disappointment from coming him. I turn away.

Does Hod know about the Mission?

I think about the possibilities. Leon never sent messengers to Skyrim, at least not that I knew of. The Mission was based more in Cyrodiil than anything.

No, he couldn't possibly know.

When I go to look back, the crowd had already dispersed. Only Hod is standing with Faendal. "Faendal, you proved your worth today. Any Elf that can defeat a Nord like that…well, they should be full of pride." Hod pauses for a moment and looks at me. "She is a _disgrace_."

That word, _disgrace_, echoes through my mind. Running rampant like an untamed beast mocking its owner.

I bled for Talos and tainted my hands for the good of Tamriel, for its honor.

Adrenaline begins to rush through my veins, flooding me with energy and a fury of a thousand fires.

I will not let him beat me. I am a true Nord.

I force myself to get to my feet. My rage surpasses any of the pain I'm feeling and pushes me to take my stand, to make the final move.

"Faendal!" I scream. "How's this for a true Nord?"

_Smash! _My fist slams into the Bosmer's nose. Glistening red blood cascades from his nose. A scream of agony escapes from his mouth and he falls to his knees. I zero in on him in this feeble state.

This is my game, Faendal.

I kick him in the chest. His body crashes onto the ground. Faendal's clothes are now stained with blood, and his face is masked in crimson. The scent of it works its way to my nose. It begins to tear at me, mocking my inability to ignore it, to become familiar to it.

You will not torment me today. When the blood is pure and the person is honorable, my debt to you will be paid.

I plant my foot firmly on his chest to prevent him from getting up. The Elf struggles, but the crack has already fractured, his body had collapsed. I push down on his chest.

The Bosmer gasps for air and pulls at my foot, trying to escape the force restricting his breathing. I stare into his eyes and see the coward hiding within.

Sidathe, be smart. You need not use a war hammer when a dagger shall do.

I sigh, and reluctantly remove my foot from his chest. Faendal gasps uncontrollably for air. I kneel beside the pathetic Elf.

"_You… _are the disgrace, Faendal. You are but a wolf in man's clothing." I whisper into his ear.

I get up and see the guards standing around us.

"Hail, kinsmen." I say to them. The guards remain still.

Perhaps they were astonished at what they had just witnessed. I leave them to gawk at the damaged Elf lying on the ground and walk to the inn. Then, something causes me to stop in my tracks.

I notice a strange person, peering over the railing where the forge is. Their face is concealed with a reddish-purple hood. I watch them, my eyes carefully studying the strange newcomer to the town.

This stranger wears a cloak; the same color of the hood. It conveniently hides anything they may be wearing underneath. They leisurely rest their arms on the withered, wooden railing.

While immersed in my observation of the stranger, someone says to me, "What a surprise, you looked like you were defeated." I turn my head, disregarding the stranger, and see Hod standing beside me. We hear movement coming from behind us, and curiously investigate it.

Two of the guards have Faendal by the arms and are helping him walk. They move past us, with moans of pain and grunts of inconvenience coming from them. The other guard loftily follows behind.

"Where are you taking him?" Hod inquires.

"Back to his house." The guard looks at me. "You did quite a number on him; he'll be in bed for a few weeks." His voice is thick with the distinct Nordic drawl.

The guard hurries after the men, who are just about carrying Faendal more than helping him walk, to his house.

Hod lets out an obnoxious sigh. "I thought you were a simple Nord that came here from Cyrodiil." He says, but it sounds more like a question.

"I am." I reply and return my gaze towards where the stranger is.

"Where did they go?" I ask Hod.

"Who?" The Nord asks. He looks around and eventually follows my gaze. "Oh, _him_? I don't know. He comes and he goes."

"Who is he?" My voice is filled with interest. "I don't know. He comes here every month to see Alvor, probably to trade with him." Hod turns and begins heading to the mill.

"Hod?" The man stops in his tracks. "Yes?" He replies, looking over his shoulder.

"How did you know?" I ask, my mind still reeling on why he said that I was a disgrace. "How did you know that…"

"How did I know that you would get back up if I said that you were a disgrace?" He returns his gaze towards the mill. I remain silent; my expected response is clear.

"I didn't." The Nord resumes his walk to the mill.

You aren't one to be mysterious Hod, at least that's what I used to think.

I shake off my thoughts and head over to Alvor's forge.

Alvor, who happens to be working on a rather elaborate steel sword, remains oblivious to my presence. I lean up against the post near the forge like Alvor usually does. I clear my throat.

The aged Nord diverts his attention for a split second to acknowledge me. Then he starts hammering the sword again.

"Alvor, who was that man?" I inquire. "_That_man," Alvor begins, "Is my best customer." His voice is deep, and has a pleasant Nordic accent. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm curious, we don't see many strangers around here. What's his name?" I attempt to delve deeper into the conversation, hoping to find out more about the mystifying stanger.

"Sidathe, you know I'm rather particular about my customers and their private information." Alvor says while the clanging of his hammer on the hot metal echoes through the air.

"I know, I know. Discretion was the first thing you taught me as an apprentice." I stop and rethink my approach.

"Here let me change my question. Where is he heading?" This time, my voice gets more serious as I realize that this conversation is going nowhere fast.

"Why are you so interested in him?" The solid Nord questions me. "You aren't going to kill him are you? Just because you overwhelmed Faendal doesn't mean you follow the temptation because of your newborn bloodlust." I hear suspicion linger in his words.

Newborn bloodlust? It's been dormant, restlessly waiting for better prospects than this stranger.

"You need not worry, Alvor. I just want to ask him about his adventures. He seems like he has been all around Tamriel." I try to make my answer as convincing as possible. I would never tell anyone the truth, yet alone the smith in Riverwood.

Alvor finally sets down the sword and gives me his full attention. His face seems to change, almost soften, as if he is letting his guard down.

"Sidathe." His voice is gentle, like when he speaks to Dorthe. He walks over to where I'm leaning against the post. The large Nord places his hand softly on my shoulder. "I understand, after being stuck in this quiet town for so long, you miss the adventurous life you lived."

Alvor pauses for a second. After a few seconds of what looked like him contemplating his options, he lets out a drained sigh.

"He was heading to the watchtower just north of Whiterun."

"Thank you, Alvor."

I rush off, heading along the north road, towards Whiterun.


	4. Contingency

By now, late afternoon has begun to fall on Skyrim. A cool breeze whistles past my face. It feels good against my skin. The wind flows through my long, dark brown hair. I reach the bridge just north of Riverwood.

Tailing him will be difficult from the road, very little cover to take advantage of. Travel with haste and vigilance.

I see the man walking along the bend of the road on the other side of the river. He carries himself with such pride, walking tall with his head up. Suddenly, he dashes ahead and disappears from my sight.

Something must have caught his attention, perhaps an enemy.

I smile and carefully slither across the bridge, hoping to catch a glimpse of the hooded man in action. My ears pick up a muffled _howl _from the distance.

"Dammit." I mutter with disappointment.

I have missed my chance to see this man in action, to see if he is truly as proud of a warrior as my observations lead me to believe.

I move swiftly along the road. I rush from tree to tree, pausing behind them, hiding from the view of the hooded man. The light clothing I wear makes this much easier, but less entertaining.

I strategically step around a fallen tree, avoiding the twigs that surround it, when I catch a glimpse of the man standing just down the road. I kneel behind the log and a chill resonates from my spine.

The excitement, the chill, just like back in the Mission.

The man stands with his back towards me, a sword, glistening red, in hand. A black wolf lies at his feet, motionless. The man had made his kill with what seems to be impeccable execution.

The wind blows again, and the man's cloak wavers in its grasp. I catch a glimpse of red and yellow, the color of his armor. The detailing of the armor is lost to me through my long hair longing to forever dance with the wind, but the colors are custom.

The man raises his head and allows the wind to blow in his face. His hood does not fall, but I see pieces of black hair flowing out from beneath the hood. They dance in the wind, inviting it to stay. After a few seconds of taking in the breeze, he sheaths his weapon and continues on.

Truly a peculiar man. A man of valor. A man full of secrets.

I wait a few seconds to make sure the man is a safe distance in front of me. Then, I walk ahead to investigate the corpse of the wolf.

The fur of the animal is moistened with blood. I hold my breath, hoping to keep the smell at bay. A masterful cut to the animal's throat is the cause of death.

Flawless, this man has surpassed expectations. What a fine edition to the Mission he would have made.

Once I finish admiring the kill, I try to find the man.

I follow the road from above, staying along its elevated ledge. I spot the reddish-purple cloak of the man near the Honningbrew Meadery.

I leap off of the ledge and hurry down the road, being careful to make as little noise as possible. A hooded Khajiit stands by the bend in the road. I stop in my tracks. The Khajiit approaches me and I draw my dagger.

"No need to fright, M'aiq is not here to fight." The growly voice of the Khajiit scratches my ears. "The bonds of men are strong, but the line between us make them weak. Farewell, pale-one. May you finally find what you seek."

The cryptic animal runs off in the direction from which I came. His puzzling riddle plays with my mind, much like Leon's did back in the Mission.

What would he know of the bonds between men, when can hardly be considered one?

I shake my head and focus at the task at hand. I dash down to the crossroads near the meadery, when a guard abruptly stops me.

"Hail kinsman. Where are you rushing off to?" I stare at the guard, his face concealed by his helmet.

I peer over his shoulder and spot the man nearing the Battle-Born Farm. A sense of urgency rushes through me.

Losing sight of him is not an option.

I sigh. "My friend, heading up the road north, forgot something of his."

"Friend?" He replies. I feel the guard become more suspicious. "That man isn't known for having many friends."

I narrow my eyes and focus on the black holes that are the guard's eyes. The inconvenience this guard is causing me makes my voice more aggressive. "Well I never knew Nords to be so menacing to their own kin. Now, let me deliver my friend's item back to him."

The guard moves closer towards me and draws his sword. "It's Nords like you that cause trouble for the rest of us." He presses the cold blade against the skin of my neck.

"Nords like me? At least I drink my mead from a challis carved from gold and blessed by the gods. You, on the other hand, drink it from your mother's bosom." I growl.

"How dare you!" He yells and prepares to swing his sword.

I grab my dagger from its sheath and equip it in my hand, yearning to be bathed in blood.

"Lower your weapons!"

I release my gaze and look behind the guard, where the voice came from. There, sits an Imperial man, on a black horse.

He is wearing a polished set of Imperial armor. There is not a single scratch on it. He has a chiseled face, as if the divines themselves carved it. His brown hair is tied back in a ponytail. The man stands tall with dignity.

"Lieutenant Farheed!" I guard quickly sheaths his weapon and salutes the Imperial.

The man dismounts his dark steed, and makes a point of adjusting his sword.

"At ease. Now, why were you prepared to slay this woman?" The Imperial inquires.

"Sir, she insulted me and proved to be unwilling to cooperate."

"Is this true?" The Imperial looks towards me, awaiting my answer.

I decide to sheath my weapon to make myself seem less intimidating.

"This guard," I begin, "speaks nothing but half-truths. I insulted him, yes, but I did not prove to be uncooperative." I pause and gesture to the Whiterun guard.

"I simply wanted to return a friend his possession, but this guard would not believe me." I soften my voice and make it become more seductive. "Please, Lieutenant, my friend dearly needs it."

I stare into the Lieutenant's azure eyes, which are locked on mine. Although I wouldn't mind explaining myself further, I hope he will let me pass without further incident.

The man turns to the guard. "Leave her to me." He glances at me and smirks. He leans in and says, "I'll take care of her. Don't worry."

The guard nods and walks down the road leading to Whiterun.

"You know…" The Imperial says. "It's been awhile since you tried seducing me to get out of a tight spot." He turns around, with a beaming smile on his face and laughs.

"Darius, I didn't recognize you with the hair." I return the smile and embrace the well-built man. "It's been so long."

"It has been too long." He replies and releases me from his warm grasp.

"So, Lieutenant Darius Farheed? That's new. Since when did you dig your way out of the title Imperial dog?" I ask teasingly.

"Since you helped me catch the notorious Rolagg along with that disruptive gang of his." Darius responds.

"More like how I saved your life from those ruffians."

"Yes, but you told the Emperor that it was all my doing, and for that, I am ever in your debt." He kneels in front of me, with his hand over his heart.

"Last I checked the Emperor received a letter from a mysterious citizen who witnessed the act. You know very well that I can never show my face near the Imperial City, yet alone the Emperor himself." I get Darius off of his feet.

"Sidathe, I do owe you my life but more than that. I owe you my condolences." His face becomes somber.

"What for Darius? You never did anything wrong."

"No, I didn't, but I heard about you losing-"

A loud roar thunders through the air, cutting Darius off. We both scan the sky, and see nothing.

"What was that?" Darius asks.

"Look! A dragon!" A guard booms with a Nordic accent.

Darius and I look at the guard and see him pointing towards the north. We follow his finger and spot a dragon flying through the sky. Flames of red and orange escape from the beast's mouth.

"It's near Whitewatch Tower!" Darius shouts.

He rushes onto his horse. "Hurry, Sidathe. Get on!"

I jump onto the hefty steed and Darius whips the reins. The horse starts racing down the road, taking us to the dragon.


	5. Fuel the Flames

_**Author's Note: Finally, the moment you've all been waiting for: Sidathe meets the mysterious stranger. Will she be surprised or disappointed? Enjoy!**_

* * *

We gallop down the road, past the Battle-Born farm. Another roar rumbles through the cold air. Darius whips the reins harder, forcing the steed to run faster.

The horse suddenly stops, throwing Darius and me off of its back. Darius lands on the hard ground with me on top of him. The Imperial winces in pain. The horse runs off in the opposite direction.

I pull myself up, off of Darius. "Oh my goodness! Are you okay?" I check to see if he's bleeding.

"Yes…" He winces again and groans in pain. This time, he holds his arm. "It's probably a broken bone, nothing to worry about." He smiles, trying to make me feel better about his current condition.

"Here, lets get you up." I help Darius up off his back and onto his feet. He stumbles at first, but regains his balance. "We have to get to the watchtower." He says sounding winded.

I look up and see the watchtower just down the road, engulfed in flames. Perched on top is a bronze-skinned dragon, releasing his fury on an unlucky guard. It wasn't the same dragon that wiped out Helgen.

"Can you make it?" I ask.

The Imperial lets out a chuckle and flinches in pain afterwards. "You're one to be concerned." He slaps a smile on his face. "Just reset the bone by using your healing magic."

"I haven't used any magic in months." I reply.

"You've never been one to forget." He teases. Darius has always been one to taunt me. "Fine. This might sting a little."

I take his arm and run my fingers along his cold skin, searching for the broken bone. I feel it, in his forearm. I push down on the area where the broken bone is. Darius moans in pain.

I look at Darius in the eyes. "What a milk drinker." A grin crawls across my face.

The Imperial stares at me, his azure eyes carefully watching me. "I know you're enjoying this, but please hurry up!" He half begs, half orders.

I snicker and press hard on his arm where the broken bone is. Darius shouts in discomfort. He manages to nod, encouraging me to heal the bone.

I close my eyes and concentrate on my hands on his skin. I begin to feel energy radiating from my hands. I open my eyes and a glow embraces Darius' bronzed skin. The light dispels and I release his arm from my grasp.

I take a few steps back, feeling lightheaded. Healing bones takes a lot of magicka. I should have kept practicing.

He inspects his arm, making sure that the bone is mended. "Good work… for a girl that is."

A thunderous boom ravages my eardrums before I can respond to his witty remark.

"We better go." Darius yells.

He sprints off, heading towards the flying hazard. I follow behind him, scanning the sky and the land around us.

Plenty of hills, little tree cover; this'll be a challenge.

I run into Darius. "What the-"

"Look Sidathe." He points to the dragon.

The beast is no longer a top the watchtower; instead it is on the ground, whipping its head around. I look closer, trying to find the reason why the creature is acting the way it is. My eyes widen at the spectacle in front of me.

There's a man on top of the dragon's head!

"Darius, do you see what I see or are my eyes deceiving me?"

The Imperial nods and says, "I suppose we ought help him."

I take off, running towards the ferocious dragon. Darius follows behind me, just like old times.

As we approach the dragon, I realize the man atop this dragon, is the stranger I was following from Riverwood before I got preoccupied.

So he is a man of valor. He has met his match with this vicious beast.

Then, he is hurled off of the beast's head, and flies through the air. He lands just in front of us, with a thud!

"Dammit!" The man yells.

Darius and I help the man up and his hood falls, revealing his face.

The man is a Nord. He has some stubble and a defined jawline. His hair is long and shaggy making it tricky to see his eyes, which are as dark as dusk. They glisten in the pale light of the setting sun.

I lose myself in his eyes. The darkness beckons me, enveloping me in their tantalizing form. These are the type of eyes that have many secrets behind them. Eyes which hide pain and victory, love and loss.

The sound of Darius' voice pulls be out from the grasp of their enchanting spell.

"Are you okay sir?"

"I'm fine." The Nord replies. "Now leave. It is not safe here for you here."

"I take offense to that." I say with my voice full of infuriation. "We came to join the party."

The man chuckles. "You chose one of hell of party. Besides, that dagger of yours will be useless against those scales." He retorts.

I unsheathe my dagger and run my fingers along the blade. "You'd be surprised what his dagger has seen. It hungers for a challenge since it has been so long since it has been blessed in blood."

"_Dovahkiin!_"A jarring voice screeches. It wreaks havoc on my eardrums and I cover my ears, grimacing in discomfort.

What could produce such an excruciating sound?

We turn our attention to the sky, and see the dragon with eyes as dark as the midnight sky. It's bronze scales gleaming in the aura of the sunset.

"You two need to get out of here now!" The Nord orders us.

I clench my Daedric dagger in hand. "No! We aren't doing anywhere!"

"We came to help." Darius says while he draws his steel sword.

The man lets out a deep sigh. "It's just like the Imperials to offer assistance when it is not needed." The man mutters to himself."Fine, but when I say so, run to the hills over there. Got it?" Darius and I nod in agreement.

The Nord turns his attention to the dragon and takes a deep breath.

"_Fus… Roh Dah!_" As the booming sounds escape the Nord's mouth, energy surges from the man's mouth, through the air. The force pushes the dragon back, disorienting the beast.

That power, wait, no… he can't be?

"Now!" He yells.

We all hustle to the hills, near the now smoldering watchtower. I lead with Darius and the Nord not far behind. We stop once we reach the top of the hill overlooking what little is left of the watchtower.

Why did he choose here? It may be a better vantage point, but none of us have a bow.

We crouch low on the ground while trying to regain our breath from the sprint. I clamp onto my dagger, readying for any immediate attacks by the dragon.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Darius asks. "We're sitting ducks here!" You can tell by Darius' tone, that he was apart of the legion. That he is a man of action and order.

"Shh…" The Nord hushes Darius and looks to the sky with his dark eyes. He carefully scans the now colorless sky, searching for the dragon.

"I don't see it." I whisper.

"Just because you don't see him, doesn't mean he isn't there." The man replies, without taking his eyes off of the sky.

"Well, we should figure out a plan before we succumb to the same fate as the guards."

"I did have a plan. I was supposed to the slay the beast without being burdened by bystanders who are under the delusion that they can help."

My blood begins to boil. Anger floods my thoughts and rushes through my veins. This Nord was truly infuriating!

"You are the delusional one!" I scream.

I get up off of the cold ground and start walking along the hill, away from Darius and the Nord. My dagger begs me to spill the Nord's blood but I decide that he isn't worth the payment. Darius jumps off of his feet and places his hand on my shoulder.

"Sid, don't do this…. Please…." His grip is strong.

"Darius…" I growl. The fury in my voice intensifies the tension in the air. "Let. Go." I look at him from over my shoulder. The Imperial looks pleadingly at me.

After a few seconds of silence, the Nord says, "Let her go." I refrain from turning to look at him. "If she want's to be unreasonable, then let her. It's not worth us dying over."

The Nord's words are dark, but true. If I were back in the mission, Leon would say the same thing. Regardless of what he wanted, it was the safety of the group over the safety of one.

Darius lets go of my shoulder. "Sid."

"Yes?" I reply.

"Don't die on me."

I manage to smile. "I won't." I run off, keeping Darius to my back and the road to my right. I make sure to keep my dagger ready in my hand.

As I increase my distance between me and the other two, I hear a flapping sound. The sounds of wings beating against the air. I anxiously look around, trying to find the source.

Before I can figure out where the sound is coming from fire rains down from the heavens. I jump out of the way of the hungry blaze and roll down the hill, onto the road. My trusty dagger escapes my grip and lands just out of my reach. I groan in pain.

More fire streams down from the sky. The colors taint the dark night with their untamed tongues of destruction. I force myself to get up and run, leaving my weapon behind.

"Damn." I mutter to myself.

I stop running to catch my breath. This dragon is not going to give up until I'm dead. He'll get his wish since I don't have my dagger.

"_Ah, human. You have met your match._" The dragon lands in front of me. The noise booms through the air. "_Human, are you the one who understands the language of the dovah? Who kills my kin without remorse?_"

"No, I'm not... Wait, you can speak?" My face is frozen in a puzzled expression.

"_Yes, mortal. You know not of the dovah and our powers? Our language?_"The beast's teeth shine in the light of the slowly emerging moon.

"I have seen your powers but know not of your language. You speak the language of man, do you not?"

The dragon chuckles at my remark. "Am I amusing to you, dragon?"

"_Humans, you are all the same. You believe that there is nothing more in this world than what you have uncovered. Your ignorance is what hinders you and what amuses us dovah. For that, your death shall be timely and swift._"

I look over my shoulder and spot my dagger. If I can get to it, this match shall be mine. I dash off to get my dagger, hoping that the beast's agility is poor.

The beast flaps its wings and lands in front of me again, stopping me in my tracks.

"_You humans try to be heroes, like your ancestors before you. What you do not know is that valor today will not appease them._" The dragon moves closer. The foul smell of his breath ravages my nose. It smells of flesh and decay, death and despair.

I spot a flash of light coming from the hill overlooking the dragon and I. I look over and spot Darius and the impudent Nord crouching close to the ground.

I laugh to myself. Darius could never resist the chance to help a woman in distress. He probably whined to the Nord until he conceded and agreed to come and help me.

"You, dragon," I begin. "Speak of us humans as if we are senseless, when you are the one who is truly senseless." I say with a grin.

I meet the yellow eyes of the dragon. They dig into my soul, tearing at it, trying to break me down and force me to submit. Glowing in the moonlight, his eyes resemble the flames, which he spews on the land.

"_Ah! You mortal! How dare you insult this dovah!_" The venomous voice poisons the air. "_Meet your death with pride, human._"

I smirk and walk closer to the beast. "Bring it, dragon. I do not fear death, nor do I fear you…." I narrow my eyes on the beast and take a deep breath.

The dragon prepares to unleash his fiery fury from his steaming maw. "_As you wish…._"

Steady. No need to fear, this beast is narcissistic. Help him meet his bloody demise.


	6. Looming Uncertainty

_**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Sorry for such the long gap between the last chapter and this one. I kept on writing and re-writing this chapter over the holidays and finally got one finished that I was happy with. Enjoy :)**_

* * *

The dragon releases his fiery wrath. The flames burst out from his mouth in a flash as if they were hungrily waiting to be unleashed upon me.

I sprint and slide under the dragon. The ground is rough, and cold to the touch.

The underbelly of the beast is lighter in color, but still protected by scales. This dragon is a fortress: impenetrable and powerful. A living stronghold.

I slide out from beneath the beast and jump onto my feet. I take in a few deep breaths in attempt to let the adrenaline dissipate so I can think clearly.

"Look out!" Darius yells. I spot him still on top of the hill. The Nord is no longer beside him.

I look around and see the dragon's tail about to crush me.

Before I can react, I'm tackled to the ground by a strong force.

What… what was _that?_

I shake my head. Once it stops spinning from the surprise tackle, I'm able to focus again. I realize that the Nord is on top of me. His muscular arms lay idly beside my head while his long, black hair tickles my nose.

For a moment, all I hear is our breathing, shallow and quick. The harmony of our chests moving as one creates a symphony that's sinful but enticing. This moment in time freezes for what seems to be forever.

He raises himself off of me. "Come on, we better get a move on!" He grabs my hand and pulls me off of the ground. I quickly retrieve my dagger, which is just a few steps away from where we landed, and place it back in its sheath.

The dragon finally spots us and sends his flaming minions after us. The Nord veers left and right, dragging me along behind him.

"Leave them alone you damned beast!" I hear Darius yell from behind us.

I look over my shoulder and see Darius, his sword in hand, throwing stones at the beast.

"Darius!" I wrench my wrist from the Nord's grasp and run back to help Darius.

Surprisingly, the Nord grabs me from behind and throws me over his shoulder. He carries me, like a sack of flour, away from the dragon.

I struggle and flail, hoping to escape. "Put me down! I _have_to help him!" I scream, beating the man's back with my fists.

My effort proves to be useless; his thick leather armor acts as a shell, shielding him from my rage-fuelled blows.

"Don't be stupid." He mutters between quick breaths. "It's his choice."

"No! He can't do this! He can't be selfish again!" I hit the Nord harder.

I look up and see the dragon lash its tail at Darius. It makes contact, and Darius is thrown into a tree as if he were nothing more than a sack of feathers. He lays on the ground, motionless.

"Darius, no!" Pain encases my voice, slowly dissolving my will to continue fighting.

The Nord takes me behind a ridge and drops me to the ground amidst him collapsing. His breathing is shallow and quick.

"You… stay here." He attempts to order me.

"_Stay here?_That savage beast just killed my friend, I will not stay here!" I scream at him.

The man gets up, and staggers. I jump up to help him. Then it hits me, the ominously sweet scent. It dances in my nose, spreading its images of bright crimson across my mind. Blood.

I look at the Nord. "You're hurt." I look over him.

Blood runs down his face, like a river, letting small drops fall onto the ground. Each drop makes me cringe a little on the inside, but I do not let it show.

He returns my gaze. He tries to break through my defenses. "It doesn't matter. Just stay here and don't be stupid."

_Stay smart. Stay alive._

"Fine, but before you do anything else, you need to get that wound taken care of. I'm not letting you blame your death on the fact that you had blood get into your eyes."

Before he can let a word escape his mouth in protest, I make him sit on the ground.

I crouch in front of his and brush back his long, dark hair. I find a large gash running from his temple to the top of his forehead. It's jagged and deep. The crimson river still flows from the wound, letting every drop of its precious liquid flow free from the confines of the Nord's body.

I place my hand on the wound and close my eyes. I focus in on the wound beneath my hand and the blood from it pushing against my hand, trying to escape. I feel the wound slowly begin to disappear, so I open my eyes.

A bright light shines from beneath my hand and after a few seconds, it fades. I remove my hand.

"There." I rip off a piece of my sleeve and give it to the man. "Use this to wipe away the rest of the blood."

"Thank you." His voice lacks sincerity, but I disregard it.

"You're welcome." I smirk. "That would have scarred if you had been a prideful Nord and not let me heal it for you." I get up and look at him.

He chuckles. "I would have taken the scar over dealing with the belittling from an ungrateful woman whose life I'd just saved." The Nord stares at me.

I sigh. "I suppose I do owe you some thanks-"

Before I can finish my sentence a booming roar torments my ears.

"Get down!" The man yells.

We both drop to the ground, laying silent in hopes the dragon just passes over us.

To my dismay, the dragon lands just above us. The scent of death and despair fill the bitter air and decay the scenic night into a foul masterpiece.

I warily listen to the disconcerting silence, waiting for the dragon to make its move. All that I hear is the whistling wind across the land and the deep breathing of the beast. Not even the Nord or my breathing is audible.

With my heart pounding in my ears, time seems to pass slowly.

_Patience is your friend. It rewards those who abide by it for their devotion._

I wait. We wait.

As each second passes, without knowing whether or not the dragon is lingering above us, the sound of my heartbeat amplifies. It wears my patience thin. I can no longer wait for this dragon. I will take my fate into my own hands.

I slide my hand down to the hilt of my dagger. With it firmly in my grasp, I take a deep breath. I am tired of waiting.

_Leave your mark on the beast. Show him no mercy._

With my dagger leading the way, I rush to my feet and prepare for whatever may be waiting for me.


	7. Saving Grace

**_Author's Note: Sorry it took me SO terribly long to post this. I had taken a bit of a hiatus in order to decide where exactly I wanted to story to go and to develop my writing style a little more. I hope it was worth the wait!_**

* * *

I lunge forward, hoping that I will catch the dragon off-guard. Sadly, he no longer looms above us. The beast had disappeared without even making a sound.

"Where did he go?" I ask the silent night, eager for it to bring me answers.

"He's probably up in the sky, scanning the ground for us." The Nord replies.

"I wasn't asking you." I snap back at him while sheathing my weapon indignantly. "If I was, I would have directed my attention towards you." I mutter, as I look at him from the corner of my eyes.

"You have no chance anyways. A reckless girl like you has no chance of even getting close enough to land a blow, yet alone kill him." He says conceitedly. This man is truly a Nordic man; he believes he is the best, that he can only defeat such a beast.

"Ha!" I turn on the balls of me feet and walk right up to him. "If I am a reckless, then you must have a death wish! If you dislike what I do and how I do it, then walk away. That is if you have the backbone to do such a thing." I growl.

I stand right in front of the Nord, fuming with anger. "You are nothing but a insolent pest who has no purpose in life but decides to meddle in the affairs of others to convince himself that he matters." I yell at him.

The man moves closer to me, towering above me like a great mountain that has failed to be conquered for ages. "How _dare_ you insult me! I am the Dragonborn! The hero of the Nords, the vanquisher of dragons!" His hot breath blows in my face like red-hot flames. "And you meddled in my affairs. This was my dragon to slay!"

"You may be the Dragonborn, but you are no _hero_! You are a _disgrace_ to the true heroes of Skyrim!" Then it hits me, _Darius_.

I have forgotten about him in my rage-filled stupor. May the divines strike me down for my selfishness! I can't let him die. I just, can't….

"Darius! We have to help him!" I run off, heading towards the area where Darius was thrown.

"Hey, get back here. It's not safe!" The Nord calls out, running after me.

I arrive at the tree and Darius is slumped against the tree. Surrounding him is a sizeable pool of blood. The Imperial armor that he is wearing has cracks all throughout the metal, and beneath it is the source of all the blood. His breathing is quick and erratic, which doesn't fill me with much reprieve. The red liquid's disturbingly sweet scent riddles my nose, but I ignore it: I won't allow it to get the best of me..

I rip off my other remaining sleeve and try to use it to stop the bleeding.

"Darius…. Darius, can you hear me?" Worry drowns my voice, preventing me from sounding strong. I must be strong. I must have hope.

He lets out a low groan, allowing me to sigh in relief. "Thank the divines!" I whisper under my breath.

"That looks very foreboding." I hear the Nord's voice say from behind me.

I do not bother to look over my shoulder. "This is not the time or the place for your heroic pragmatism," I reply, "nor do I need you to point out that he is not in the greatest of conditions."

The Nord grumbles in frustration. "You need to leave him here and get to safety. That dragon will be back soon and I won't let two innocent people die at the hands of such a beast." He places his hand on my shoulder. "I mean it. Leave. _Now_." He orders.

I shrug his hand off of my shoulder. "No… I will not take orders from _you_." I look at Darius.

He looks terribly helpless. Blood continues to seep out from beneath his armor. His face is covered in dirt and cuts, which are bleeding slightly as well.

"I can save him." I mutter. "I won't lose anyone _ever again_."

I reach down the front of my shirt and the Nord, who sounds flustered by this, manages to say, 'What… how? Why are you... doing that?"

I briefly look over my shoulder. "Calm down, Dragonborn, I'm simply grabbing this." With those words I pull out an amulet.

The amulet is white gold and adorned with a flawless amethyst in the middle. Etched into the gold are ancient Nordic designs and text.

Grasping the amulet firmly in my hand, I close my eyes and channel all my focus on the amulet.

"_Give me the strength. Descend from the sky and deliver me the resolve. Provide me your power, to save this soul and heal his wounds. Allow me to act as your saving hand._" I chant softly, feeling all my energy moving into the amulet.

I slowly open my eyes and see the amethyst glowing brightly. I briefly look up to the sky and smile before placing the amulet against Darius' armor. "Thank you." I utter softly to myself. "I owe you, brother."

"What is that? And who, what were you chanting to?" The Nord questions me, moving to crouch beside me, as I close my eyes once more.

"You'll find out if you just watch, Dragonborn." I reply before I finish off the incantation.

_"Flood his body, heal his wounds. Give him back his life and stay his visit to Sovngarde._" I mutter as I open my eyes and the light from the amulet spreads across his armor before fading.

I look at the blood that came from beneath his armor and it began to stop flowing. "Good… it is working." I remarked before pulling the amulet away and returning it to beneath my blouse.

The Nord looks at Darius and then back at me. "Did you just heal a fatal wound?" He inquired. It seems that he was full of questions.

"You of all people should know that there are powers that are hidden from our eyes all across Nirn. This is just one of them." I explain before brushing back Darius' hair from his face. "I am thankful that I have it. I couldn't lose the last family I have." I said softly as I look over at the Nord.

He nods and slowly stands up. "Ah, so you are siblings." He says with realization in his voice. "Now I understand."

I look at him before returning my attention to Darius, who was now breathing normally, barely, but normally. "He is not my brother, nor my cousin. He and I… well, we just have a long history together." I reply before grasping my dagger's hilt tightly as my mind now drifts back to the task at hand: slaying the dragon.

"We still have to get rid of that dragon." I said, stating the evident problem that had originally brought Darius and me here.

The Nord sighs before nodding. "I know," he says as he drew his sword, the ring of the steel echoing through the air. "You get him to Whiterun. Tell the guards that the Thane sent you and hand show them this." He tells me before reaching for a steel war axe and extending it towards me. "This will make them believe you and then proceed to ask them to show you to my house. My housecarl will greet you there and help you get Darius settled."

I hesitate before taking the axe and attaching it, within it's holder, to my hip. "Alright, but know that I'm not backing away from this fight. I'm just doing this because I can't afford for Darius to get injured again." I mutter as I slowly get Darius to his feet. I sling his arm across my shoulder and look at the Nord.

"I know, but I think you'll have your chance to show your battle prowess." He replies before walking out onto the road, heading towards the burning watchtower.


End file.
